


Three Brunettes and a Blonde

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: In which Bucky, Loki and Tony are fuck buddies. Then Bucky gets a relationship with Steve and Tony and Loki want to invite him into their bed as Well.





	1. Chapter 1

"So," Bucky started, as he sat down with Tony and Loki for their weekly 'bro night' which usually was just drinking whisky until they were all so drunk they'd just fuck each other. "I want you guys to know that tonight will probably be the last time I'll be joining you in bed." 

"Excuse me?" Tony arched an eyebrow, not pleased at all. Bucky was his favorite fuck buddy, although Tony would never admit it. He especially loved it when Bucky choked him while he shoved his painfully thick cock inside of Tony in one thrust, making him scream. 

"You guys know Steve and I have been dating for a while, and now that we have made it official, I want to be loyal. I'm moving in with him tomorrow." Bucky explained.  
"Aha, but that doesn't have to mean anything, does it?" Loki smiled. "The more the merrier, right?"

It took Bucky a moment to process what Loki had just proposed.  
"You want me to bring Steve Rogers, virgin extraordinaire, into our bedroom activities?" Bucky asked, arching an eyebrow. He could easily imagine how scared Steve would get from their breathplay and BDSM kink. Hell, the captain would probably be scarred for life.  
"Maybe not for his first time, but it might be interesting." Tony mused. 

Loki noticed Bucky wasn't completely on-board with it, but he knew exactly which buttons to push with the super soldier.  
"Just imagine, Bucky, the three of us would make him feel so good, making him cum over and over and over again." Loki smiled. "And just imagine him - big, tall, muscled and blonde - taking Tony, bending him over on the bed and pounding him." 

Bucky's mind helpfully added a gag in Tony's mouth, and the thought of it made Bucky painfully hard. And Loki knew it.  
"God, Loki, you can't just do that to a man and expect him not to be aroused by it." Bucky growled.  
"Hmm, already nice and hard, hmmm?" Tony slid into Bucky's lap. "Let me help you with that. I'm in the mood for something painfully thick." 

Bucky grinned and wrapped his arms around Tony and bucked up, making Tony gasp.  
"Fuck...Do me hard?"  
"Oh, Doll, i'm gonna do ya so hard you will have trouble walking for a week." Bucky growled, and Tony moaned. Loki decided to join them, too.  
"Got any room for me?"  
"Oh sweet thing, gonna make you scream." Bucky smiled wickedly, pulling Loki in with his flesh arm while keeping Tony pressed against him with his iron one. "Now, why don't we get out of these awfully annoying clothes?" 

With a snap of Loki's fingers, the three of them were naked. Bucky decided to start with Tony, kissing him and bucking up against him, before laying the engineer down on the couch.  
"Loki, love. Why don't you open him up a bit for me?" Bucky grinned, watching how Loki's slender body moved gracefully towards the couch, before bending down and giving kitten licks at Tony's entrance. 

Bucky watched it all with contentment; Tony squirming under Loki's touch, Loki looking so beautiful eating Tony out. The god wasn't called silvertongue for nothing.  
"Yeah, just like that. You're looking bloody beautiful." Bucky murmured, stroking himself. He extended a hand to let his thumb tease Loki's hole. 

"Gods don't bottom." Loki snorted, letting Bucky know he wasn't interested in bottoming today.  
"Don't try to act tough - I've topped you so many times already."Bucky grinned, pulling Loki up and kissing him roughly.  
"Let's see if you did a good job." He shoved two fingers into Tony, making the engineer cry out. 

"Oh yeah, you want this, huh?" Bucky grinned. Tony moaned.  
"Good gods, Tony." Bucky bent the engineer over the back of the couch and plunged into him.  
"Yesssss..." Tony hissed. Bucky took Tony without holding back. He knew the engineer loved feeling every inch of him.  
"I'm going to wreck you, and after that Loki will have his turn to be inside you. You'll be just as good and tight for him as you've been to me, won't you?" Bucky grunted, and licked the sensitive spot behind Tony's ear. Tony shivered.  
"Yes. Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky moves in with Steve  
> Also softly leading up to Steve's first time!

Bucky knocked on Steve's door with his right hand, tightly clutching a box of his belongings under his prosthetic arm.  
"Heya, Buck." Steve smiled happily as he opened the door.  
"Hey there, Sweet Thing." Bucky smiled. As they kissed, Steve pulled Bucky inside. 

"I have already emptied some space in the closets for you, I want you to make yourself at home." Steve said, twirling a strand of Bucky's brown hair around his finger.  
"You're the best."  


* * *

Moving in with Steve was everything Bucky could have wished for. The next three days, they unloaded box after box together, singing to the music of their time that Jarvis played, sometimes dancing and kissing more than actually unpacking. They ate microwave noodles, drank wine, and kissed some more, and the very best of all was waking up together. Bucky loved waking up to that blonde hair tickling his throat. 

Finally, that third day, there were only three boxes left. Bucky and Steve each tackled a box with books, and then there was only one; a box of Bucky's clothes and bedroom necessities. Steve's hands stilled.  
"Hey, Buck. After you're done.... Why don't you join me in the bedroom?" He asked. 

Bucky froze for a second, letting the words fully sink in. Steve wanted to...? With him? Today?  
He shoved the last few books on the shelves, suddenly in a hurry, and ran to their bedroom.  
"Hey." Steve blushed from on the bed.  
"Hey." Bucky smiled, closing the distance.  
"Are you sure you want me to be your first, that you want this today?" Bucky asked, Steve nodded.  
"Yeah, it's all i've been thinking about the last three days. Just didn't know how to ask you."  
"Steve." Bucky had a fond look in his eyes.  
"I've asked Jarvis to help me and I read a few things about how this..." He gestured between them." How things between two men...work." 

To this, Bucky arched an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that at all from Steve. The captain was blushing crimson and looked a bit embarrassed.  
"You really want this, don't you?"  
"I want you."  
And to that, Bucky had no objections. He kissed Steve again.  
"You have me, Dollface, so do whatever you want. We'll stay within your boundaries tonight."  
Steve pulled Bucky closer again and kissed him with so much passion Bucky thought he could drown in it. Then Steve was cautiously grinding up against him and Bucky groaned.  
"Steve..." 

The grinding stopped.  
"Not good?" Steve asked, afraid.  
"Just the opposite. You can keep doing that, but i'd rather not cum in my pants, and it feels so good."  
Steve's frightened face made way for a broad smile, and he rolled his hips against Bucky again. Bucky groaned, letting his head drop to the crook of Steve's neck. With Steve, everything was so different than with Tony and Loki. More intense, with more emotions.... He didn't just want Steve, he loved him, and he wanted to share this special moment with him. Bucky wanted to show Steve just how much he meant to him; he wanted to make love to him. 

Bucky's train of thought derailed when Steve rolled his hips again, painfully slow.  
"Damn, Steve, I'd like to last longer than ten minutes, thank you." Bucky breathed. Steve chuckled and released Bucky, looking up at him with those sparkling, bright blue eyes. Eyes that screamed 'I trust you,' and 'I love you.' Bucky kissed Steve again, because what else could he do to show how he was feeling?


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want tonight, sweet thing?" Bucky asked after the kiss, looking at Steve.  
"I um... I was hoping that .. how do I put this.... That you'd be... 'topping' me?" Steve blushed crimson and looked away. And that just wouldn't do.  
"Hey, Steve, look at me..."Bucky whispered, grabbing Steve's cheek and making sure he was looking at him, locking eyes. "I'd be honored." 

They shared a sweet kiss, while they helped each other undress. Until Steve, in a sudden wave of confidence, decided to go down on Bucky. Softly kissing and licking every inch of that muscled chest. It was a bit clumsy, but Bucky didn't mind one bit.  
Steve came closer and closer to Bucky's manhood and Bucky held his breath, would he...?

His question was answered when, after pressing a few quick kisses to his hips, Steve's warm mouth enclosed the tip of Bucky's prick. Swirling his tongue, extracting a string of swear words from Bucky. 

Steve then tried taking Bucky in deeper, but he couldn't quite swallow him completely, which wasn't really a surprise. Bucky was perfectly happy with the way Steve was pleasuring him now, bobbing his head up and down. He screamed when Steve gave a harsh suck, his back arching off the sheets.  
"Wow..." Steve looked at Bucky in amazement, a bit startled by the sound, but also by Bucky's length. 

"Damn, Steve. Who knew you had a mouth like that on you?" Bucky breathed. Steve chuckled, and Bucky pushed him down.  
"Lay back and enjoy, Baby. Now I want to pleasure you with my mouth."  
Steve swallowed heavily and nodded,  
"Okay." 

Bucky smiled and dove in between Steve's legs, lapping his tongue over Steve's hole, up to his balls and his dick. Steve arched his back.  
"Hnghh Buck."  
"You like that?"  
"A lot."  
"You're gonna love what I have in mind next." Bucky grinned. He wrapped a hand around Steve's dick and licked and sucked at Steve's opening until he could press his tongue in. 

Steve's hands gripped the sheets, and when Bucky pressed one of his metal fingers into him while still pumping his dick, the sheets ripped apart under Steve's hands. He was lost in pleasure.  
"Damn, Stevie." Bucky breathed. "You're so responsive." 

Steve blushed and bit his lip.  
"Sorry, never experienced..." But Bucky caught his mouth in a kiss before Steve could apologize any further, finger still moving inside Steve, slowly stretching him out.  
"Don't ever apologize for that, sweetheart. I'm so honored to be your first." Bucky pushed in a second finger, and Steve hissed in pain for a second, but soon he was full-on moaning again. The third finger took a bit longer to get used to, but Steve did it all the same. Bucky fingered Steve for a while, until he was loose enough to his liking. 

"Steve, I'm going to ..." Bucky said. Steve opened his eyes.  
"Do it." He said, smiling at Bucky. Steve felt Bucky push in very carefully, gasping as the head popped through the tiny ring of muscles.  
"God. Steve. So tight." Bucky groaned. Steve just nodded, his mouth open in a silent scream. Feeling Bucky stretch him was uncomfortable, but so pleasurable at the same time. 

Once Bucky was fully in, he waited for Steve to get used to being full. He had no doubts about how big he was, after all. 

"I think you can move." Steve said softly after a few seconds, and Bucky kissed him as he did exactly that. Slow and deep thrusts making Steve crazy. Bucky kept it at this slow love-making because he wanted Steve's first time to be special. He covered Steve in kisses and praised him, groaning as the super soldier clenched and came undone under him, sending him over the edge as well.  
"God, feels like you're squeezing my prick off..." 

He eased out of Steve, and they caught their breath... until Steve turned to Bucky again, beaming.  
"Want to shower together?"  
And how in the hell was Bucky to say no to that?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks, and Bucky was perfectly content with Steve. Sure, the sex wasn't as rough as he'd like. But he figured they could work up to it. Steve was amazing; sweet and caring... And waking up together was the best thing ever. Bucky hadn't loved anyone or anything more than he loved Steve. He just wanted to spoil the blonde rotten.

And that's why Bucky was trying to make a cake, when Loki caught him by surprise. Being fed up with Bucky suddenly being loyal.  
"Bucky. I want you."  
"You know I can't, Loki."  
"Not even a kiss?"  
"Not even a kiss."  
"You've became weak.  
"I'm not weak!"

"Yes you are!" Loki teased." Only vanilla sex for you now, huh? I bet Steve only does missionary position."  
And that made Bucky snap.  
"None of your business. I'm not weak, Loki." Bucky growled.  
"Then fucking show me, Barnes."  
"Oh I _will_ show you, all right." Bucky groaned, bending Loki backwards over the kitchen table, ripping the god's pants in the process. Loki's breath hitched as Bucky immediately shoved two fingers in without preparation, roughly fingering Loki while choking the god as well. 

Loki let out a high pitched noise.  
"Who's weak now, huh?" Bucky growled. Loki threw his head back and moaned.  
"You fucking love this, don't you? You fucking aimed for this, me taking you with reckless abandon, not caring whether I hurt you or not." Bucky was still angry, and Loki would feel it. Bucky slid in without warning, barely giving Loki time to adjust, but always being careful that Loki would be able to breathe. 

Bucky was still slamming into Loki while choking him, when Steve walked in.  
"Bucky?" The bag of groceries fell to the ground.  
"Steve" Bucky stilled, eyes wide in shock. Steve looked just as shocked.  
"Don't you dare stop now, Barnes." Loki panted, driving Bucky back inside him with his heels. Bucky moaned.

Steve couldn't find it in himself to look away. He knew he was supposed to be repulsed by the sight, but somehow having seen Bucky plunging into Loki, holding him down and choking him.... It had done something to him. 

He shook his head, now realizing what this meant. Bucky had been sleeping with Loki while he'd had a relationship with Steve. Bucky was cheating. Steve felt tears burning in his eyes, and ran away to lock himself in his room, ignoring Bucky's pleas to let him explain.


	5. Chapter 5

After the thing in the kitchen, it seemed Steve was eager to avoid Bucky and Loki. Tony was glad to have Bucky back as a fuck buddy, but he noticed that both Bucky and Steve seemed miserable. So he started asking Jarvis were Steve was, and when Steve finally came back out, Tony was waiting for him in the kitchen. 

"Tony." Steve looked like a deer in headlights, ready to run.  
"Steve, please." Tony said softly, while moving closer to Steve. "Listen to me."  
Steve hesitated, but eventually nodded.  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"The thing is, Loki, Bucky and I were fuck buddies before you and Bucky got together." 

"You guys were... And nobody knew?" Steve was astonished.  
"Yeah, and we'd have loved to have you with us as well; it was Bucky who wanted to protect you, and Loki and I were so selfish we wanted Bucky back... But he wanted to be faithful to you." 

"You wanted me?" Steve gulped when his ass bumped against the counter, not able to back away from Tony any further.  
"Mmmhmm." Tony nodded, and let a finger slide over Steve's abs. "More than you know, Cap."  
Steve's mouth opened in surprise, and Tony took the opportunity to kiss him, swirling his tongue around Steve's. Steve moaned into Tony's open mouth, and groaned when Tony's mouth left him, opening his eyes as two large hands were placed on his legs. 

"Steve, doll..." Bucky had taken Tony's place. "May I?"  
"Yeah." Steve breathed, welcoming the familiar sensation of Bucky's body against his.  


"My turn." Two cold hands cupped his face, turning it, as a very skilled tongue slid into Steve's mouth. _Loki..._

After the kisses, the brunette trio looked at Steve with longing in their eyes.  
"You don't have to... Just think about it." Tony said, before the three of them left, giving Steve the time to process.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky was looking for Steve. 

Steve had asked him to come home early, and come find him. But Bucky hadn't seen Steve anywhere in the Tower so far. He gave up and decided to ask Loki if he'd seen Steve. He knocked on Loki's bedroom door before walking in.

"Loki have you seen..." Bucky paused when he saw the familiar blonde tied to a chair, Loki standing proudly next to the blindfolded man, looking deliciously dirty in leather pants."Steve?"  
"Bucky?" Steve's voice sounded strained.  
"Oh, god. C'mere, let me help you."Bucky said, worry in his voice, only to be stopped by Loki and Tony... When had Tony joined them? 

"That won't be necessary."Loki said."Steve asked for this himself. Actually, we were just about to start. You can join us, if you want. I think Steve would like you to."  
"Yeah, I'd feel more comfortable with Bucky here, that's why I invited him." Steve said softly.  
"That settles it, then." Bucky said. Sitting down on the bed, happy to just watch. 

Loki crawled onto Steve's lap and started kissing him, Steve was a bit insecure, but kissed back. Loki made the handcuffs disappear, and Bucky saw Steve's hands hesitantly roaming Loki's body.  
"That's it. Touch me like your Winter Soldier." Loki said softly against Steve's lips. Steve made a soft sound and his hands tangled in Loki's hair. 

Bucky watched with big eyes as Loki's tongue attacked Steve's mouth while he ground down on him, the kiss heating up, and Steve's cheeks turning the most delicious shade of red. 

Loki pulled back and offered Steve two fingers. Steve eagerly sucked them in, and Bucky made a strained sound.  
"Bucky..." Steve breathed. "Are you still watching?"  
How in the hell did Steve expect Bucky not to watch?  
"Still here, babe. You look amazing." Bucky said, feeling Tony nuzzling his neck. 

Loki grinned and removed the blindfold, cupping Steve's jaw and turning the soldiers' head towards Bucky.  
"Look at your Winter Soldier enjoying the show. He likes it when I treat you like a whore... Tony is definitely enjoying it, too."  
Bucky had noticed that, thanks to the leaking cock the engineer was rubbing against his back.  
"Let's give them a real show."


	7. Chapter 7

Loki slowly undid his pants, then offered Steve his dick.  
"Come on, now, open up." He demanded. Steve opened his mouth, a bit bashfully perhaps, his blue eyes fixed on Loki.  
"Don't hesitate, you can do it." Loki encouraged, and Steve took him in, sucking the god down. 

"Yeah, that's good." Bucky said, voice strained. Something about watching Loki and Steve together was so... arousing.  
Tony whined, not being pleased that Steve now got all the attention, while normally he was the subject of their lust. He purred when Bucky wrapped a big hand around his leaking erection. 

Loki was panting, his arousal finally catching up with him. He came inside Steve's mouth with a soft growl, and Bucky had already pinned Tony down to prepare him while Loki checked if Steve had swallowed everything, giving a pleased hum when the soldier had, in fact, done so. 

"Time for your Winter Soldier and the Man of Iron." Loki pulled Steve to the bed, where Steve immediately crawled up to Bucky, who kissed him hard. Loki took over the task of preparing Tony.  
"My oh my, Bucky, you sure get hard from seeing your beautiful captain all dirty and used like a cheap whore." Loki teased. "Wouldn't you just love to see it again? I bet you'd think it delicious when I would just pin him down and pound him. Making him cum over and over and over...." 

Bucky blushed and looked at Steve, not sure if Steve would want him to like that idea or not. But like it he did.  
"I'd love that... if Steve wants to.... But not today. Today I want to see Steve drive Tony crazy." And feeling Steve rubbing his erection against his back, Bucky knew he had given the correct answer. 

"Well, Steve," Loki said, slapping Tony's ass, making the genius yelp." You heard the man; he's all yours."  
The god's eyes went a shade darker as Steve eagerly approached. He pulled the captain closer by his hair, softly breathing in his ear. "He's been waiting for this for a while. So make him scream for us, Captain."

Steve groaned and pulled Tony towards him by his legs. Letting his shaft ride up and down between the man's cheeks.  
"Yes. Come on." Tony panted.  
"Yeah." Steve breathed. "Okay..."  
He slid into Tony, and Tony gasped.  
"Y-yes... Steve. Oh, god. You're in me... And you're so big ... So _good._ "  
Steve pulled and and slammed back in again, making Tony scream and cum. Tony babbled as Steve kept pumping, finding his rhythm.

"Yeah, you like it?" Steve groaned. Tony made a desperate sound, driving Steve back inside his oversensitive hole with his heels.  
"You're fucking me, and your so big and... Oh, so good... Oh, god." Tony breathed. Steve made a strained sound - all that dirty talk was doing something to him. It did something to Bucky as well 

"Fuck, Stevie. Seeing you with Tony is the hottest thing..." Bucky breathed into Steve's ear. Steve noticed Bucky had pushed Loki down, and the god was now hungrily sucking Bucky's dick.  
"Makes me want to join you two." Bucky's voice sounded low as his fingers teased Steve's hole."Please say I can, Stevie. Please." 

Steve nodded.  
"Yeah, 'course you can... I missed you so much...." Steve replied. Bucky pushed a finger into Steve without hesitation. Steve arched his back, sliding even deeper into Tony, who made an approving sound.  
"Buck." He gasped, Bucky looked down in wonder. Steve was still so tight and warm, and he felt perfect around his finger.  
"Oh, Stevie." Bucky got to work in an instant; working the captain open until he could finally bury his dick deep into that tight heat. 

Steve screamed in pleasure. Bucky was so deep in him, stretching him in the most delicious way, while Steve himself was buried deep inside a trembling Tony.  
Loki looked in awe as Bucky began to thrust, fucking the two men beneath him. It was beautiful, seeing Steve getting sandwiched between the two hot men. He walked up to the bed, hips swaying.  
"Any place for me?" 

He grinned when he felt Tony's hand guiding him onto the bed and over the man's face. Tony pulled him down and eagerly ate Loki's ass out. Trembling in sync with Steve's moans and whimpers as Bucky pounded him mercilessly.  
Loki groaned when Steve bent forward and took Loki's dick into his mouth again.  
"Yes, Steve...." He groaned. He'd never get enough of that. 

Steve was the first to cum, which honestly wasn't a surprise, and he slumped on top of Tony.  
Bucky didn't need a lot more, and a few harsh thrusts later he spilled deep inside of Steve, making the captain his once again.  
The two super soldiers then retreated, leaving Tony to be fucked mercilessly by Loki, while they made out messily. 

Loki and Tony came together, rutting and kissing in desire.

When they were coming down again, Loki finally looked at the others.  
"Well gentlemen, I do hope we won't leave it at this?"  
"Yeah. Any chance of a next time?" Tony hoped. All eyes were resting on Steve, who just pulled all three of them in for a kiss.  
"There will definitely be a next time."


End file.
